The new Bird
by WarriorAtNight
Summary: Starfire becomes lonely when Raven spends more time with robin. Beastboy decides to help, but his plan backfires. Can the Titans deal with the young princess, while overcoming a new possible threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Starfire glided happily through the tower walls, giving a quick "hello" to Beastboy, as she made her to the Living room. Today is particularly a special day to her, because she and Raven are going to spend "Girl time" at the Mall. Just the thought of spending time with her best friend made her bubble with excitement. She stopped when a flashing light caught her attention. Curious, she flew over to the door that lead to Cyborg's room and gave knock loud enough to be heard from all the commotion. The young alien stepped back as the door open.

"Friend, Cyborg, are you okay?" Starfire asked, slightly worried as Cyborg peaked down the hall, as if looking for something. He finally looked at Starfire, and gave a smile. "Yea, I'm fine." He says reassuringly. "But that noise…" Star felt uneasy about whatever Cyborg was doing and she doesn't know why. Cyborg quickly pulled her in his completely dark room. Cyborg, then, claps his hands and the turn on to reveal a machine of some sort. "It's a personality separator... well, it's going to be." Cyborg says sheepishly. Starfire was about to reply, but she remembered what she was doing before this. She quickly bid farewell to Cyborg and flew into the living room.

"Friend Raven!" Raven looked away from her book to look at the Tamaranean princess. "Hi Starfire. Look, I'm sorry, but I can't go shopping today." Starfire glumly landed on the ground. "I'm sorry, but Robin wants me to go on patrol with him." Starfire remained silent and Raven, unsure of what to do, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and exited the common room.

"I wish friend Raven could go shopping. I guess I could go by myself." And with that she was off. Suddenly, Beastboy peaks from behind the kitchen counter. _"Poor Star," _he thought _"I know what to do!"_ he jumped over the counter and headed towards Cyborg's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beastboy carefully knocked on the door that leads to the dark room that belong to Raven. The door cracked open and a pair of irritated violet eyes stared back at him. "Hi Raven. I just came to say that… Cyborg wants your help!" Beastboy says, looking at anything but Raven's eyes. "Why does he need my help?" Raven said, as she glanced back to the book she was reading. Beastboy, who really hated confrontation, decided to do something daring. He quickly grabbed Raven's wrist and ran to Cyborg's room.

"What are you-" but before she could finish she was pushed inside a machine of some sort. Beastboy quickly shut the door and went to the control panel, pushing away buttons until the machine started flashing. Raven tried using her powers, but the machine seemed to be absorbing them. Beastboy tried to stop the machine, but it kept going. "BEASTBOY!" the green titan slowly turned to see the rest of his teammates looking at him shock. Cyborg quickly ran towards the controls, but a sudden blast of light pushed him and the others into the wall.

As the light faded, Robin grabbed Beastboy's shirt and pushed him into the wall. But before anyone can say anything the machine door opened to reveal a very tired Raven. The Titans ran to her side to see if she was alright. She nodded and glanced at Beastboy. "What did you do?!" Robin yelled, while no one took notice to a figure stepping out the machine. "Well, he let me free." The Titans quickly turned around to a girl, who looked their age, walk towards them. Robin pulled out his staff and pointed it at the girl. "Relax Bird boy, I'm not going to do anything." The girl says, as she pushes his staff away. Robin growled and pelted the girl with question, and the girl just shrugged each of the off.

Starfire took the confrontation as a chance to examine the new girl. The girl looked like Raven, but her skin wasn't ashy grey as Raven's. Her skin was more of a flawless, not to pale, color. Her hair was pitch black, and styled in a pixie cut. Her clothes were similar to Raven's leotard, but her leotard separated so her abdomen was in view. She wore tight jeans, gloves, and sneakers. But what confused Starfire was the fact that her outfit was completely black.

Starfire was pulled from her thoughts, when she heard robin yell in anger. She looked at Robin who was shaking in anger. She stared in awe as the mysterious girl grinned. Starfire stood between the two, and faced the girl. "Starfire, let me handle this." Robin said, his voice laced in false calmness, but Starfire just ignored him. "Hello, I am Starfire. Can I please have your name?"

The girl blinked in surprise and smile. "Thanks for asking me **kindly**. My name Illuna, but you can call me Luna." Luna reaches out for a hand shake, but Starfire gave her one big hug.

"We will be friends for sure!" Star says excitingly.

"Friends?!" both Robin and Luna say in union.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone looked at Starfire in shock, but she was too busy hugging to Luna to notice. "Starfire, we don't even know who or what 'Luna' is!" Robin yells as he tries to pull Starfire away. Luna glares at Robin, and throws a ballof back energy at him causing him to collide into the wall. "Sorry Boy Blunder, but I think Starfire can make her _own_ decisions. Besides, it's not like you two are dating." Luna added with a smirk. "What is she talking about Robin?" Starfire asked as he looked at the boy wonder. To both Luna's and Starfire's dismay he stayed silent. Raven finally spoke up, "Robin and I are a couple," everyone gasped, with the exception of Luna and Robin. "We didn't want to tell you Star, because Robin thought we would hurt you." Raven finished.

"Hurt me? So that's why you've been avoiding me?" Starfire asked. "Star, don't you see? She's trying to turn you against us!" Robin says as he steps towards Luna. "What? Did _I_ make _you_ date Raven? I think not, sir!" Luna says in a false accent, causing the Starfire to laugh softly. "Who are you?!" Robin yelled as he lunged towards Luna, and she just envelops him in black energy causing him to stop in midair. "My name is Illuna, as you already know, and I am an Azarathian." Raven eyes widened in surprise. "Why were you in my mind? Are you the only one?... Did my mother send you?" Raven glided towards her and landed softly in front of Luna. "I was sent their by Azar. He sent me into your mind, before Trigon took over. Here." Luna took out a small ring, and gave it to Raven. "The Ring of Azar? But my father destroyed it." Luna chuckled as Raven examines the ring. "Azar had two of them. The one that was destroyed was a decoy." Luna says. "That's why he's known to be so wise."

"You're pretty cool, Luna." Beastboy spoke up hoping no one was still mad at him. "Yea, if Star wants your friendship then we won't stop her. Right, BB?" Beastboy nods in agreement. Both Raven and Starfire smile at Luna. Robin pulls out his staff, and swings at Luna causing her to collide with the wall. Starfire rushes to her side as the remaining titans restrain their leader. "Luna?" Starfire says trying to make Luna open her eyes. Luna opens her eyes, that are now completely dark. A Black aura envelopes Robin and he yells in pain. Starfire places a hand on Luna shoulder trying to calm her. The other Titans are frozen in shock. Starfire makes Luna look at her. Green orbs stare into darkness, until Robin falls to the ground. Starfire stays by her side, while other titans check on their fallen leader. "Starfire?" upon hearing her name she looks at Luna. "Thanks." Luna says as she gives Star a hesitant hug and Star returns the hug happily.

"Robin! NO!" a shriek was heard as they both turned to see…

Author's note: I just Love cliffhangers, don't you? :P


End file.
